Rebellion in Dreamland
by Ishida Rio
Summary: [AU] Fic Fumado. Entre la realidad y la incredulidad, Sam avanza entre los demonios para recuperar a su hermano, y acabar con ocho años de separación. Batalla final entre Psíquicos y Demonios en donde solo una raza sobrevivirá.


**Disclamer: Todo lo que reconozcan del fic le pertenece a las CW y al staff del mal de Tío Kripke. Lo demás es mío y el concepto del Verdadero Cazador es de Chicarvil, en su fic wincest Descubrimientos, publicado en supernatural foro (punto com) sección fanfics.**

**Notas: Este fic pertenece al universo de Devoradores de Lava, fic en publicación, pero es un Universo Alterno, por lo que no se pierden nada si aún no lo han leído. Simplemente basta saber que el personaje de Helena me pertenece y que es la coprotagonista de los Winchis en el fic anteriormente nombrado. Tiene una relación muy especial con los hermanos, y aquí, por causas del mismo AU, es considerada, la tercera Winchester (desde un punto de vista netamente sentimental)**

**Fic fumado nacido de Rebellion in Dreamland, canción de Gamma Ray. **

* * *

**Rebellion in Dreamland**

* * *

Sam abrió los ojos sobresaltado. Estaba en una habitación pequeña que retumbaba. Parecía que el edificio entero temblaba entre el ruido que venía del exterior. 

Explosiones, calor, gritos, dolor. Todo iba y venía sin poder determinar de dónde específicamente.

Al querer levantarse el dolor le recorrió el cuerpo. Se dio cuenta que tenía heridas por todos lados, y que llevaba vendadas la cabeza, parte de los brazos y quién sabe cuántas otras partes.

Se acercó a la ventana con paso titubeante, y no pudo creer lo que veía. La destrucción no tenía precedentes. Lo que pudo ser alguna ciudad próspera era solo una montaña de escombros, edificios a medio derrumbar, calles cortas, alumbrado caído y autos destruidos. Sin embargo vio personas que se acercaban al lugar en pequeños grupos.

Algo lo impulsó a salir por el pasillo corriendo. Momentos después el edificio comenzó a temblar y desmoronarse.

-¡Sam!

Giró hacia la voz, a la derecha, y se encontró con un pequeño patio interior que conducía a otros edificios. La mujer que lo había llamado era rubia y llevaba una escopeta en la mano.

-…Jo…

Era Jo, lo sabía, pero se veía… tan adulta…

-¡Vamos¡Nos cubrirán¡Ya sabemos dónde lo tienen!

Corrió sin pensarlo dos veces. Avanzó siguiendo a Harvelle por pasillos y puertas que se caían, hasta llegar a la calle de atrás.

-¡Jo¿qué demonios…?!  
-Justamente eso Sam, demonios. –se tomaron un respiro en medio de unos tanques de basura –Me dijeron que tus visiones te estaban confundiendo… -le tocó la frente y revisó algunas heridas –Sam, han pasado ocho años desde que tu hermano hizo el pacto…  
-¡¿Qué?!  
-Estamos en guerra, eres nuestro líder Sam, pero tus visiones han comenzado a mezclar tu presente y tu pasado.  
-¿Qué pasó con Dean?  
-Los demonios lo tienen. Pero no está muerto.  
-Pero… ¿y el pacto?  
-No pudieron llevarlo a cabo… Dean…

Una explosión los interrumpió. Jo y Sam corrieron en sentido contrario, mientras los hell hounds comenzaban a perseguirlos.

-¡Traigan al psíquico y desháganse de la cazadora! –sonó una voz a sus espaldas. Ambos continuaron corriendo hasta cruzar el callejón, pero los perros infernales les cerraron el paso en la encrucijada. Jo disparó dos veces, pero los canes fueron más rápidos -¡El psíquico! –volvió a bramar aquél demonio, y las bestias se lanzaron contra ellos. Sam cubrió a Harvelle y evitó el primer ataque, aunque no sabía cómo. De alguna forma había creado una especie de barrera a su alrededor, pero le causaba un dolor de cabeza imposible.  
-Sam, no te esfuerces…

Los perros se lanzan nuevamente, pero antes de herirlos salen despedidos hacia atrás, uno estampándose contra un edificio y el otro envuelto en llamas. Entonces aparecen una camioneta, una moto y un joven de la nada.

-¡Suban rápido! –dijo el conductor de la suv -¡Helena, Sully, cúbrannos!

El joven llamado Sully desapareció casi al instante de la vista, y el demonio recibió un impacto directo. Aún sobre la moto, Helena se quita el casco y lo lanza lejos, moviendo la mano derecha y creando una línea de fuego entre ellos y la camioneta.

-¡Apúrense!  
-¡Se lo diré a Sully! –respondió con gracia, antes de juntar las manos.

El vehículo partió rápidamente, dejando atrás el escenario de batalla.

-…¿Helena?  
-¿Aún está confundido Jo? –preguntó el conductor.  
-Es serio Mike, no recuerda nada. Sam, míralo –le dijo, apuntando a quien manejaba –Se llama Mike, es cazador como nosotros… ¿Recuerdas a Helena y Sullivan?  
-De Helena es imposible no acordarme…  
-Entonces tu memoria está estancada antes de la cobranza, pero después de la Apertura… Escúchame Sam, Sullivan es un psíquico como tú. Posee la supravelocidad. Él y Helena se preocupan de protegerte cuando estás confundido ¿entiendes?  
-¿Dónde vamos ahora?  
-Vamos con Dean amigo –le respondió Mike –Es hora de sacarlo.  
-¿Qué pasó con mi hermano, Jo?

En ese instante el ruido de la moto los alcanza, y Helena hace un signo de la victoria hacia la camioneta. Sullivan los espera en la cuadra siguiente, vigilando.

-La demonio no se pudo cobrar Sam… hay algo en la sangre de Dean que no se lo permitió. Se dijo que eso era una especie de raza dentro de los humanos, los llamados Verdaderos Cazadores. Otros les llaman Rapaces, como las aves.  
-¿Dean? Pero…  
-Al no poder cobrarse, la demonio se lo llevó al Infierno en cuerpo y alma, rompiendo el pacto… Eso desató un caos enorme, y gatilló la activación de las habilidades psíquicas de toda persona que las poseyera. Los demonios habían traspasado su parte de juego, y los humanos fuimos autorizados a defendernos como corresponde.  
-¿Autorizados por quién?  
-Por Dios. No me preguntes porqué, pero es lo que sabemos. Algo en la sangre de los Rapaces los hace capaz de rastrear cualquier criatura y ser capaz de vencerla. Sin embargo también hay algo en su sangre que les hace mejores que los humanos promedio, y los demonios lo usan para potenciar sus ejércitos.  
-¿Demonios con trucos genéticos?  
-Lo han hecho durante ocho años Sam. Tienen a tu hermano y a otros cinco Rapaces, y se cree que son los últimos. Sabemos que los mataran pronto para despertar al Príncipe Infernal, si lo hacen estaremos condenados.  
-¿Y yo, Jo?  
-Tú eres el más poderoso de los psíquicos. Controlas a nivel mundial todo, tienes ocho capitanes principales aquí, y veinticinco alrededor del mundo. –la camioneta dio un giro brusco, y Sam pudo ver como Helena se distanciaba un poco del vehículo con una maniobra arriesgada. –Somos enormes ejércitos en todos los países, pero hay sectores en donde hemos perdido la batalla.  
-¿Países controlados por demonios?  
-Europa no nos pertenece, y corta nuestras comunicaciones con Asia. América es el último gran bastión desde que ordenaste la evacuación de Polinesia y África aguanta bastante bien, pero tememos que pronto caerá.  
-¿Y Dean?  
-Si liberamos a los Rapaces seremos capaces de ganar.

Al fin lograron huir y entrar en un sistema de túneles que les llevó a una ciudad subterránea.

-Bienvenido por millonésima vez a tu reino Sam –le dijo Jo con una sonrisa, mostrándose tranquila por primera vez –Esta es Eón.

Sam se preguntó si no estaría soñando o ebrio o algo similar, la situación era demasiado apocalíptica y fantástica para ser realidad. ¿Demonios en ejércitos, su hermano capturado, él líder de la rebelión?

A su paso salieron decenas de cazadores que había visto, y lo que se sorprendió aún más, personas que fueron salvadas por Dean y él que ahora eran aprendices o informantes. La ciudad entera era una nueva Roadhouse de miles de personas luchando contra los demonios.

Su destino fue un edificio alto en el centro de todo. Ahí poseían alta tecnología que les ayudaba a mantenerse a salvo y comunicados.

-Al fin sabemos dónde los tienen –dijo una mujer morena extendiendo mapas sobre un mesón de última generación que Sam reconoció a primera vista como el modelo Surface de Microsoft en pantallas táctiles. Más todavía, el Winchester se dio cuenta que la mujer le era conocida.  
-¿Sarah?

Sarah Blake, Andrea Barr, Cassie e incluso Lori, Lucas y Emily. Todos aquellos que habían tenido una estrecha relación con ellos cuando fueron salvados estaban ahí, como el círculo más alto de Eón.

Viajar por el cielo y el mar estaba prohibido. Solo las rutas terrestres eran medianamente seguras y los convoy eran fuertemente resguardados. Cada ciudad sobreviviente debía asegurar su fuente de energía y alimentos.

Si no era el Apocalipsis, era bastante parecido.

-¿Qué me tienen? –preguntó Sam, y de pronto se sorprendió de su propia actitud.  
-Zona cuatro, ciudad tres. En medio de Washington los tienen a todos, está confirmado.  
-¿Satélites?  
-Logramos traspasar las ondas cargadas que nos impedían imágenes satelitales. Podemos vigilar desde el espacio ahora.  
-¿Y los aviones caza que nos prometió la ONU?  
-Los mares están protegidos por… _algo_ que tampoco quiere a los demonios.

Durante varias horas Sam escuchó a su círculo de informantes sobre inquietantes noticias. La tierra en sí misma parecía levantarse contra la invasión infernal. Viejos poderes naturales retomaban el control principalmente del mar, logrando que los portaaviones se hicieran a la mar, llevando su preciosa carga de armas modificadas con grabados de hechizos, metal bendito, agua sagrada y otras mezclas odiadas por los infernales.

-¿Ese _algo_ se ha comunicado?  
-Aparte de la destrucción total de la llamada Flota Imperial… nada…

Sam sonrió con gracia. La Flota Imperial, un extraño grupo demoníaco que había hecho del mar su nicho, conquistando el Atlántico, Índico y Ártico rápidamente. El Pacífico y el mar Antártico habían resistido, y cuando todos creían que era debido a su propio termoclima, aparece un poder antiguo que dice "esta agua es mía y ningún demonio la tocará".

-Para mí es un buen mensaje. ¿Alguna señal hostil hacia nuestras fuerzas marítimas?  
-Ninguna.  
-Entonces avancemos.

Ya de vuelta completamente en su tiempo, Sam caminó por los pasillos de su fortaleza autorizando movimientos, negando solicitudes, aceptando ejecuciones, escuchando informes y dictando órdenes.

Dos salones más adelante se encontró con Helena y Sully, y no pudo evitar darle un abrazo a la pirokinética.

-Me dijeron que te habías quedado cuando nos conocimos –le dijo la, ahora, mujer.  
-Es cierto.  
-Entonces acepto el abrazo sin pensar que harás alguna estupidez. –le golpeó el pecho suavemente –Vamos por Dean.  
-Por _nuestro_ hermano mayor.  
-…Así es.  
-Que tiernos –se burló el velocista –Me parten el corazón.  
-Idiota –replicó ella, y los tres comenzaron a caminar planeando los movimientos generales.

Al amanecer siguiente avanzaron sesenta psíquicos y ciento cincuenta cazadores, con apoyo aéreo y militar de avanzada hacia Washington, bastión infernal en América del Norte. Debía ser un ataque rápido, por lo que los ejércitos se encargarían de la contención, mientras los Dotados avanzarían destruyendo todo a su paso.

La Demonio de las Encrucijadas miró furiosa como sus esbirros eran inútiles contra las unidades.

Avanzaron motorizados tanto tiempo como pudieron, pero el perímetro de La Casa Blanca estaba fuertemente custodiado, por lo que pronto las cosas comenzaron a complicarse. Psíquicos especializados en defensa, creación de barreras, anulación de habilidades y bloqueos se ubicaban en los costados y retaguardia; los atacantes a larga distancia estaban entre ellos. Los llamados Bombers –o Destructores- aquellos con enorme capacidad destructiva, caminaban junto a Sam en la primera línea.

El Winchester vio caer a sus compañeros mientras los telekinéticos intentaban botar las enormes puertas selladas con hechizos, incluso él mismo se unió para acelerar el intento. Otros tantos murieron cuando los pasillos se inundaron de hell hounds que los emboscaron.

Cuando Helena comenzó el incendio en la planta baja, todos supieron que estaban en una situación desesperada y que debían salir para sellar el perímetro, o salvar sus vidas huyendo junto a los ejércitos.

Sam dio orden de retirada a todos los heridos y libre acción a quienes deseaban huir. Ninguno se movió, y los demonios cerraron un poco más el sector.

-¡Avancen!

Liderados por Sully, un pequeño grupo abrió camino hacia la cúpula, en donde se suponía que tenían a los Rapaces, permitiendo a Sam y Helena continuar.

Era pasado el mediodía cuando la última puerta se abrió, y ambos psíquicos avanzaron cansados y algo heridos para encontrarse con su gran enemigo.

-Sammy… tanto tiempo…  
-Zorra…

La Demonio de las Encrucijadas, elevada a líder supremo de las fuerzas invasoras debido a su descubrimiento respecto a los Rapaces sonreía mientras sus pies se manchaban por la sangre del primero de los Verdaderos Cazadores muerto.

-¿No creerías que te dejaría llevártelo verdad?

Helena se adelanta con un ataque frontal sin fuego. Sam entiende que es su última oportunidad para evadir al demonio y salvar a su hermano. Uno, dos, tres pasos y la gran burbuja en donde los cinco restantes eran mantenidos en una especie de animación suspendida.

Doce psíquicos más irrumpieron por el techo, las ventanas y el suelo.

Sam estrechó a su hermano inconsciente por primera vez en ocho años y lo acunó contra su pecho mientras los demás sacaban a los otros.

-Ya está, Dean, ya está… somos de nuevo nosotros… los tres… somos de nuevo hermanos…

En ese momento levantó la vista y se horrorizó. La Demonio mantenía a Helena contra los restos de la burbuja, siendo atravesada por el cristal reforzado mientras la sangre escurría por su espalda y su boca.

-¡Helena!

Sully tomó de los brazos de Sam a Dean y se lo entregó e otros psíquicos. El joven miró a su compañera, y entendió que nada podían hacer.

-Tenemos que irnos.  
-¡Helena!

Aún respirando, la mujer sintió los gritos de Sam y le sonrió con burla a su atacante, que estaba aún sobre ella. Extendió las manos y la tomó del cabello.

-…Zorra…

Sully tiró de Sam justo en el momento en que la cúpula de la Casa Blanca explotaba envuelta en llamas, dando comienzo a la primera gran victoria humana en ocho años, y el fin de la supremacía demoníaca sobre la tierra…

* * *

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado y vio un techo oscuro y cubierto con un papel mural de mal gusto. 

El último motel que Dean había escogido.

Se levantó lentamente y vio que no tenía herida alguna. El sonido de la ducha y la ropa desperdigada por el suelo le indicaba que era su hermano quien usaba el baño.

-¿…Y eso qué mierda…?

Recordó las imágenes tan nítidamente que comenzó a teclearlas en su laptop, sintiendo el corazón a mil en el pecho. No podía creer un sueño tan vívido, aunque el incesante dolor de cabeza le indicaba más una visión que otra cosa.

En lo que Dean tardó, Sam releyó dos veces el relato. Estaba lleno de gente que no conocía, aunque sí recordaba claramente a Jo, Ellen y Helena. Se preguntaba porqué Bobby no había aparecido, y si algún día conocería al tal Sullivan y Mike.

Preocupado, se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, intentando pensar cómo ordenar el torrente de imágenes en su cabeza y así poner lógica a todo eso.

Su hermano, los Rapaces, la sangre, el alzamiento de los psíquicos, el papel de _Dios_, la guerra, el viejo poder dueño del mar, los demonios…

¿Visión o sueño? .¿Futuro o fantasía?

Dean salió del baño tarareando una canción. Faltaban tres meses para el cumplimiento del contrato. Tres meses para intentar saber si era verdad o no lo que había visto.

-Si fuera verdad… -se dijo en voz baja -…no tendría nada de qué preocuparme…  
-¿Qué murmuras Sammy? Te ves muy serio.  
-Eh… nada… Solo… ¿sabes si existe una cosa llamada… Verdaderos Cazadores?  
-¿Los Rapaces? –Sam cambió la expresión de inmediato y asintió –Dicen que eran una tribu antigua del zonas nórdicas que cazaba cosas, dicen que podrían ser los cazadores más eficientes de la historia, pero se extinguieron hace mucho tiempo.  
-¿Europa antigua?  
-Exacto. ¿Por?

Sam no contestó. Ya tenía una pista, y si eso era una visión, su objetivo era cambiar ese futuro a toda costa.

Quizás, después de todo, si hubiera esperanza.

* * *

**Finnis**

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer y comentar! (si lo hacen :3)  
Ishida Rio**


End file.
